BAISERS LA FUMÉE
by ammipime
Summary: Cuando despierta, ella ya se ha disuelto.


¡Hola!

Hace mucho tiempo que querìa escribir algo sobre estos dos. Son mi BROTP favorita, pero tambièn una de mis ships favoritas. Asì que, cuando a las 3:00 am, me vino la inspiraciòn, tuve que levantarme y escribir desde el celular.

Lo habìa tenido guardado ya desde hace...una o dos semanas, puesto que no tengo internet en mi casa. Lo estoy subiendo a las apuradas y desde la universidad.

¡Sì, la Universidad es para escribir y actualizar fanfics!

Bendito sea el rector por ponernos internet gratis. 

**Advertencia: Este OS contiene escenas sexuales y palabras vulgares. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAISERS LA FUMÉE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada más entrar al apartamento, lo recibe el aroma a tabaco. Huele a humo y a ansiedad. Arroja las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal y se crea un estrépito que quiebra la quietud. Ella le mira desde su sitio. Tiene los ojos nublados, como el cielo del exterior y el agua que escurre por el cristal parecen sus propias lágrimas. Pero ella no llora.

Recorre el espacio que les separa; ella juguetea con el cigarrillo en sus manos. Su boca le sonríe y le invita; él se cruza de brazos.

Ella es fatal y egoísta. Pero se ha acostumbrado. Y ya sabe la razón por la que esta ahí.

— Menudo cabrón ¿no? —espeta, y ella encoje las piernas y susurra una maldición.

Él se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana, frente a ella. Las luces de la ciudad tiemblan, agazapadas bajo la inminente madrugada. Le mira casi con ternura.

— Gajeel-kun llega tarde del trabajo —reclama ella, mirándole a través de las pestañas—Tienes a Juvia esperando por ti.

— Como si me importara —acota él, y ella sonríe forzosamente, aguantando las ganas de comenzar su disparatado discurso del porque no funciono esta vez, solo porque no quiere escucharle a él decir el porqué de que nunca funcione.

— Esta tan jodida —dice, y mete el cigarrillo entre sus labios de fresa— Juvia se cansó de jueguitos estúpidos. Él no sabe lo que quiere, pero es obvio que no quiere a Juvia.

Gajeel repasa la imagen mental de aquel tipo: pelinegro de ojos grises. Bien sabe él que el idiota la ama, pero ama más su propia libertad y ahora él tiene ganas de partirle la cara.  
Es más, lo va a hacer. Como siempre lo hace, y aunque el susodicho no tenga la culpa.

—El corazón de Juvia esta tan roto —se queja ella, con una expresión de dolor agudo. La vena de su cuello palpita y a Gajeel se le hace agua la saliva. Ella lo mira y se da cuenta. Siempre se da cuenta.

Suelta el humo que había retenido en su boca y este se disuelve entre ellos, como sus palabras y sus mentiras.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —rezonga él, mirándola sin mirarla, acomodando en sus manos las pulseras metálicas. Sabe perfectamente que hacer, como acunarla entre sus dedos, como arrullar y apagar el dolor.

Pero le gusta hacerse el tonto. Sobretodo con ella.

—Dile a Juvia como ha ido hoy —pide Juvia, y sus ojos adquieren el brillo de la excitación, del verdadero interés— Cuéntale a Juvia sobre la banda y su música exquisita.

A ella le va más el jazz, pero siempre tira de lado todo para entregarse a las pasiones de él. La música pesada que recorre sus venas siempre se exalta cuando ella le pide que narre lo vivido. Ella tiene buena voz pero nunca ha subido a un escenario. Se conforma con vivirlo todo a través de él. Estira las piernas y el sube las suyas, abriéndolas deliberadamente para darle espacio a las de ella.

— Había muchas mujeres —ella sonríe de lado— Había una muy pequeña y de cabello azul —la punta de sus pies descalzos roza el centro de su pantalón, Gajeel se estremece pero continua su escueto relato— Pero no se parecía a ti —ella vuelve a sonreírle, entre triste y divertida— Nunca nadie se parece a ti.

Juvia se detiene. Él ha atrapado sus pies entre sus manos, acaricia la planta con sus dedos y los va subiendo hasta su boca, hasta que los besa. Hay tanta adoración en aquel gesto. Él siempre es tan rudo, tan fuerte y salvaje. Ella no quiere compartir con nadie más esa parte sublime de Gajeel. Él es suyo y no puede ser de nadie. Él le besa la planta de los pies, le hace cosquillas con su lengua y ella se reclina sobre la pared de madera, ahogando un gemido.

— Ella se acercó a mi cuando termino el concierto —continua él, soplando su aliento con olor a vodka sobre la piel húmeda de sus pies— le invite un trago— ella jadea. Aprieta entre sus dedos el cigarrillo y de nuevo lo lleva a su boca. Sabe bien, como el sudor sabor noche de Gajeel.

— ¿Y estuviste con ella? —pregunta, con la imperiosa sensación de ahogo torturándole el estómago y la garganta.

— No —contesta él con simpleza, y suelta su pie. Sus ojos brillan como las luces de la ciudad, como las de un dragón al acecho. Juvia a veces siente que él le recrimina su soledad, más aún cuando se la entrega y ella sigue rechazándola.

Y es que esta con todas y al final esta con nadie. Nunca se detiene más de una hora con la misma mujer. Le sonríen, las invita, se las folla y les dice adiós. Juvia le mira agradecida. Siempre la misma sonrisa de mustio agradecimiento, de promesas y planes futuros. Siempre la misma sonrisa que dice "Hay una esperanza aquí".

Una mota oscura se mueve en el sillón. Ambos se giran a ver a Lily, el gato de Gajeel, sus ojos luminosos les miran a ambos, y luego se estira en los algodones mullidos y se enrosca, volviendo a ignórales.

— Es una pena —canturrea ella, volviendo su atención a la ciudad que nunca duerme. Es tan melancólica como ella, tan habitada y solitaria como ella. Sigue con su retórica sobre el amor perdido— En el fondo, él no quiere cargar con pesadas como Juvia —-dice, y su dedo dibuja figuras en el cristal empañado, sabe que Gajeel va a escucharla hasta el final. Gajeel la va a dejar hablar. Él siempre deja que clave sus uñas con veneno, entre sus venas— Así que Juvia tampoco quiere cargar con un mocoso como él.

La observa, y como siempre, le gusta. Ella es frágil y menuda por fuera. El diseño de una muñeca de porcelana. Hecha para romperse. Sin embargo, ella sonríe, y su sonrisa es una burla. Gajeel no quiere compartirla porque es intensa. Tiene piernas y corazón fuerte. Y él es el único capacitado para dejar todo y retenerla a ella cuando se escurre.

Pero nunca logra apresarla lo suficiente.

— Así que ella le lanzo el puto anillo en la cara y se largó de ahí— vuelve sus ojos azules hacia él, y ahí le dice todo. Siempre le habla con mentiras, y sus ojos terminan revelándole todas las verdades. Gajeel nunca la culpa por querer ser libre, siempre y cuando pueda quedarse encerrada con él en cualquier jaula.

— No me dijiste que te dio un anillo —dice él— Nunca me lo mostraste.

— Hay cosas que Gajeel-kun no debe saber. Pueden quebrar su hermoso corazón.

Ella es una hipócrita, porque siempre lo dice y sabe que va a romperlo.

Juvia se relame los labios, saborea el cigarrillo y luego estira la mano, sus palabras esfumándose en el aire, como si nunca hubiera hablado.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — le ofrece el cigarrillo, Gajeel se ríe escuetamente y alarga la mano para recibirle.

Ella se apoya en sus rodillas y manos, y gatea unos centímetros hacia él. El cigarro esta abajo y apagado, pero a ella le arde la boca, así que la abre y la pega a la de él, vaciando el humo en la cavidad ajena. Gajeel lo saborea y la saborea a ella, la toma de la cintura y la sienta sobre él. Sus manos callosas la tocan con la delicadeza con la que toca a su guitarra, y la lengua de ella se enreda con la suya, como se enreda con las letras musicales que a nadie más le canta.

—Dile a Juvia, Gajeel-kun —suplica ella, acariciándole el rostro con su aliento, suspirando entre sus besos, metiendo las manos para tocar su pecho desnudo— Dile a Juvia una vez más... —él mete las manos bajo el vestido, la acaricia por encima de las bragas— porque nunca funciona.

Ella le quita la camisa y él mete sus dedos en su sexo. Esta mojada, como las calles de la ciudad. Y entonces la llovizna se vuelve vorágine.

La tira sobre su espalda y ella le observa con mejillas ruborizadas y ojos ahogados en deseo. Levanta los pies y en sus juegos de locura, desabotona el pantalón con sus dedos.  
Es una maestra. Enreda las piernas de bailarina en sus caderas y lo empuja hacia ella. Él remueve la braga con sus manos, y ella gime cuando siente los dedos masculinos acariciar su centro.

— D-dile —gime, y él le abre las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas— Dile a Juvia.

— Porque me amas —dice.

Y la penetra.

Ella grita, se retuerce por la fuerza de sus embestidas. Envuelve sus brazos de pajarito alrededor de su cuello. Le encanta que sea rudo y la despedace. Le encanta actuar como la inocente Juvia, le encanta ponerle la máscara de salvaje a él.

Entra una y otra vez en ella, le abre el vestido y le arranca el sostén. Ella llora y grita, le suplica por más. Así que Gajeel lame sus pezones, la penetra y toca su clítoris. Ella agita las caderas, aprieta la pelvis, baja sus manos y enrolla sus dedos sobre el miembro de él mientras entra y sale.

— A-algún...día —habla ella, entre sus gemidos— Ga-Gajeel-kun y J-Juvia se c-casaran... —él gruñe, sintiendo el clímax avecinarse, calentándose por las palabras de ella— Y s-se irán a…v-viajar p-por el m-mundo —gime y se pega a él. Quiere sentir el cuerpo masculino apoderándose de cada recoveco.

— Y podré cogerte...todas las veces —responde él, con voz ronca— que…se me dé la gana —ella le sonríe desde abajo— Moriremos de viejos en el campo.

Ella ríe, saca una de sus manos y se la lleva a la boca, mirandole anhelante, probando sus sabores mezclados. Él deja su labor en sus pechos y se entrega a ella. A sus salivas y a sus mas íntimos fluidos. La besa y se desangra en ella. Sabe a fresas y al sabor más oscuro del humo, sabe a él y a sensualidad y lejanía. Pero la lengua de Juvia es segura y embelesadora. Baila con la suya, se conocen y se saborean. Son viejas conocidas que no se cansan de la sensación de la otra.

Se pone de pie y la azota contra la pared. La penetra más fuerte y duro, ella gimotea, le besa el cuello y lo muerde. Le araña la espalda y se evapora entre sus brazos.  
Gajeel la embiste con más fuerza y se derrama en ella, Juvia se viene con él. Sabe a gloria y a rebeldía. A libertad. Se deja caer con ella en el suelo. Tiene el pantalón hasta las rodillas y ella el vestido abierto por la mitad, las bragas echas a un lado y su brassiere perdido.

— Que conveniente —canturrea ella, respirando agitada, haciendo un camino por su duro abdomen hasta acariciar con sus dedos su miembro— Gajeel-kun no usa boxers...

— Aprendí a no usarlos contigo —refuta él, notándola bajar. Se calla, porque ella lo tiene entre su boca.

Lo lame y retiene entre sus dientes como al cigarrillo. Lo pone duro, lo aprieta, lo acaricia con devoción. Él la toma del cabello, marca un ritmo y ella lo sigue para complacerlo. Hasta que hace que de nuevo se venga. Llena su boca con su esencia. Ella nunca se resiste, ni se molesta.  
Se tira sobre él y luego él la tumba sobre la alfombra. Su boca comienza a jugar en su cuello, baja por sus grandes senos y besa cada uno, se entretiene como si pudiera alimentarse de ellos. Luego baja hacia su comida favorita. Llega a su pubis y abre sus piernas, su lengua toca su centro, saborea. Ella se retuerce y gime, el mantiene sus piernas quietas con sus manos. La penetra con la lengua, ella grita. Se pone duro. Su boca sigue ahí y cuando hace que se corra vuelve a poner su sexo en el sexo de ella. Juvia lo abraza con sus piernas, giran el uno sobre el otro, ella montada sobre sus caderas. Sube y baja, va hacia atrás y adelante. Sus pechos saltan y él los acaricia con sus manos. Ella gime más fuerte.

— ¡G-Gajeel-kun! —a Gajeel le encanta la forma en que dice su nombre. La forma en que su inocente cara se contorsiona de placer- ¡Oh, Gajeel-kun! — maúlla. Él la abraza por la cintura y se incorpora para juntar su pecho al de ella. La besa, lo besa. Dicen sus nombres, los susurran y luego los gritan.

Y vuelven a tocar la cima. Vuelven a caer sobre la alfombra.

Ella enreda sus gráciles piernas en las de él, sus dedos le acarician el pecho, lo besa amorosa, le sonríe y duerme. Lo abraza como si él fuera a alejarse, como si él fuera a desaparecer de su lado. Él cierra los ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos le recorren la estilizada y pálida espalda. Aún dormida, ella se estremece. La adora porque es insana. La adora porque lo adora. Cierra los ojos, la siente a su lado, la siente entregada y se deja engañar. Pero ya lo sabe.

Después despierta con el vacío. La alfombra esta fría y ha dejado de llover. La luz azulina de la madrugada se cuela por la ventana. Escucha el tic-tac del reloj. Suspira con pesadez y mira al techo. Son las cinco de la mañana, huele a tabaco, a besos de humo.

Y como humo, ella también se ha disuelto.

.

.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer. Me voy a actualizar _Dark Star._

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Ammipime.**


End file.
